


You Had One Job

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt from my Tumblr: emma is invited for dinner by regina. an unexpected Snow come along. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had One Job

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: emma is invited for dinner by regina. an unexpected Snow come along.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, anon!
> 
> My apologies for any grammatical errors. Enjoy!

Regina sets down the cutting knife as soon as she hears the doorbell ring. Upon Henry's request and Emma's enthusiastic agreement, Regina had invited Emma over for a continuation of their "Operation Mongoose" mission. So far, Emma and her had gotten along wonderfully during the mission, though Regina was becoming convinced that she would never find her happy ending.  
   
But Henry was determined, and surprisingly, so was Emma, so Regina agreed to invite Emma over for dinner.  
Regina heads to the main entrance, checking her hair in the mirror before she opens the door. She swings the door open in her mayor-like fashion to reveal a surprisingly well dressed Emma and--

Snow?

"What are you doing here?" Regina growls, looking over at Emma who looks incredibly red in the face. "Miss Swan, what is she doing here?"

"I'm sorry Regina, it's just...she insisted." Emma frowns, looking over at her mother as though she would do anything to get rid of her. Regina blanched at this reaction from Emma; normally, the blonde would urge the former queen and Snow to interact...but not today, it seems.

"I figured we could have a family dinner!" Snow beams, and the mayor glares at the woman.

"Well, I only made dinner for three." Regina was nonnegotiable. Snow would not be joining them for dinner, under any circumstances.

***

It seemed she was wrong.

Snow had laughed in Regina's face and walked right into her house. Regina was so shocked that she stood there with an open mouth and furious expression, staring at Emma with anger at letting her mother barge in on what was supposed to be a nice dinner. But they had both retreated into the house to find Snow joking around with Henry, who seemed happy that his grandmother was joining, so Regina let the woman stay.

To be honest, it didn't take long for Regina to whip up a quick meal for Snow—no trouble, really, she was an experienced cook after all—and soon the four of them were seated at the dining table. It was…okay, to say the least. Henry chattered incessantly about school, friends, and his new crush, Paige, while Regina and Emma smiled and chipped in every couple minutes, a routine the three of them had gotten used to. Snow White, in her usual manner, commented on almost everything in an enthusiastic approach, which Regina resented. The mayor and Emma would share a glance every couple of minutes, and Regina would give the blonde a glare and the sheriff would duck her head with red cheeks. 

 When the four finished eating Henry and Snow volunteered to clear the table and wash the dishes, leaving Emma and Regina to themselves.

“Did i say i was sorry yet?” Emma managed to say through her embarrassment, and Regina had to laugh at the blonde’s awkwardness.

“Yes, dear, you have. I’m not terribly mad, though. Henry seemed to be happy, which is all that matters, really.” Regina smiled, not wanting to make Emma too upset. The blonde really had been quite nice lately during Operation Mongoose and promising happy endings and all, so the least Regina could do was not make Emma think she was mad at her.

“Good, i was worried you’d be really angry.” Emma sighed, relieved Regina wasn’t as infuriated as she appeared. It seemed as though Regina’s approval meant a lot more than expected. “It could have gone worse, right?” Emma chuckled, thinking of all bad things that could have gone wrong…including a fireball thrown at her mother’s head.

Regina surprised both of them when she laughed, realizing what the blonde was thinking. She placed her hand over Emma’s, a reassurance that no fireballs would be thrown today.

“Yes, it certainly could have.”


End file.
